


First Kiss And...

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: 芽芽不知道自己的身体又出了什么问题。（其实只是个PWP罢辽）





	First Kiss And...

**Author's Note:**

> *是芽詹  
*很雷的pwp罢辽，未成年警告警告警告！！重要的事情说三次！！真的超雷！！虽然没有上本垒但也有2.5垒（？）了吧，雷的各位请立刻关闭谢谢了OTZ

——很奇怪。

感觉很奇怪。

Steve躺在床上，一动也不敢动地干瞪着眼睛。他刚从梦中醒来，窗外灰蒙蒙的，晨曦还没有照进室内，说明现在还是清晨。Steve不是第一次醒得那么早，他向来体弱多病，睡觉也不踏实，还经常会在一个晚上因为咳嗽或是发热而惊醒好几次。但这次不同，他不是因为那些原因而惊醒的。

他感到下腹一片灼热，而那个双腿之间的器官，此刻正精神抖擞地挺立着。

「……怎么回事？」Steve感到一阵惊慌，「这又是什么毛病？我又得了一种新病吗？这很致命吗，我要不要马上告诉妈妈——」“……Steve？”

Steve浑身颤抖了一下，这才想起床上还有另一个人——是Bucky。

躺在他身旁的棕发男孩转过身，睡眼惺忪地开口，用带着浓重鼻音的声音说道：“你怎么了，Steve？又咳嗽了，还是头又痛了？”

说着Bucky揉了揉眼睛，又打了个哈欠，用手臂把自己撑起来了一点儿，迷糊着眼睛看向Steve的脸。Bucky昨晚住在他家，这不是什么稀奇事儿，他们从以前开始就经常互相在对方家中留宿。有时是因为两个男孩子玩得太晚了就干脆在对方床上睡一觉，有时是因为Steve的母亲不在家、Bucky彻夜照顾他。他们无话不谈、亲密无间，是最要好的朋友。

但Steve下意识地觉得，今天的事情，自己不应该告诉Bucky。

他抿住嘴，想用沉默的方式蒙混过去，却适得其反。“……Steve？怎么不说话，你还好吗？”Bucky瞬间紧张了起来，头脑也清醒了不少——就像Steve习惯了生病，Bucky也习惯了照顾Steve。他麻利地在床上坐起来，贴过去用手摸了摸Steve的头顶：“没发烧啊，那你是哪里不舒服？你……诶？”

Bucky扯了扯被子，想看看Steve是不是胸闷。放在平常Steve都会默许他的动作，非常顺从地让他检查身体，完事之后再给他一个“我都说了我没事”的眼神。然而今天的Steve并没有那么做，相反，他抓紧了被子，不让Bucky把它掀开。Bucky又用力扯了一下，可Steve还是不肯松手，这令他的眉头锁得更紧了：“Steven，你别闹了，快让我看看……”“我没事！”

Steve终于开口了，急冲冲地喊了这么一句就又闭上了唇，大有一幅不想再说话了的架势。Bucky终于被他这种不配合的态度惹恼了，使了真劲儿去拽被子：“那也要我看过再说！你给我躺好——”

瘦弱的Steve从来比不过他的力气，被子被粗暴地掀开——于是Bucky看到了Steve鼓起的胯部，还有那上面的一小滩水渍。

一时间谁都没有说话，过了好久Steve才颤巍巍地开口：“……我这次是不是真的要死了？”

Bucky一下子笑出了声。Steve错愕地看着他，但Bucky仍然停不下来，于是Steve的目光里便带上了几分恼怒。“抱歉……抱歉，对不起Steve，但是，哈哈哈哈……这太好笑了……”Bucky揉了揉笑得发痛的肚子，深呼吸了几口气，然后终于能正常说话了，“当然不是了，Steve你好笨。”

Steve被他的一句不成样的嗔怪说得面颊通红，结结巴巴地开口：“那，那我到底是怎么了……？”

他看到棕发的男孩露出一个慵懒又意味深长的笑容，那双好看的、像是绿宝石一般的浅绿眼睛眯缝起来。接着，男孩重新躺回床上。他的鼻尖抵着Steve的鼻尖，在这样的距离下轻轻开口：“这说明小Stevie长大啦，从男孩变成男人了。”

Steve怔怔地看着Bucky，仍然疑惑地开口：“……什么意思？”“你摸摸看，”Bucky说着，眼睛往下瞟了一眼，“摸摸那里，你就知道了。”

Steve皱起眉，用眼神对Bucky的话表达了怀疑。Bucky“啧”了一声，不耐烦地努努嘴：“你不信我？”“当然！”Steve也不甘示弱，理直气壮地回答，“那里不是……不是尿尿的地方吗！”Bucky被他的话又一次逗笑了，语气也不由自主地软了下来：“是，但是还有别的用处……摸摸看嘛，很舒服的，总之你摸摸看就知道了！”

Steve不说话了，但是也没有照Bucky说的做。他觉得一定是Bucky搞错了，这才不是什么“长大了的标志”，这一定是他又得了某种怪病，不然那地方怎么会突然肿起来呢？他才不敢乱摸，说不定一摸就又要痛了。

他就用这种无声的方式表达着自己的“非暴力不合作”意图，玻璃弹珠一般的蓝色眼睛死死地盯着Bucky。Bucky就这么和他互看了一会儿，终是叹了口气：“……算了，我帮你吧。”

说着，Bucky伸出手，隔着底裤揉了一把Steve的裆下。

Steve顿时倒吸一口凉气，一种从未有过的感觉像是电流一般窜过他的身体，像是沿着他的血管一路爆炸——但不是那种疼痛的感觉，是一种奇妙的舒适感。这感觉太过新奇，让一向只习惯于忍耐疼痛的Steve手足无措，以至于发出了一声呻吟。

叫出声之后Steve才后知后觉地捂住嘴，他不敢相信自己还会发出那种声音——还是在Bucky的面前！而Bucky，这个罪魁祸首，此时毫无顾忌地坏笑了一下：“都说了很舒服的，Bucky哥哥说对了没？”Steve还是用手捂着嘴，倒是有几分铁骨铮铮的样子。Bucky一挑眉，嘴角的坏笑更深了：“……还有更舒服的呢。”

他扒下Steve的底裤，一把握住了那迫不及待弹出来的阴茎。

Steve的脑袋里一下子炸开了无数白色的烟花，只觉得整个人都飘起来了。Bucky的手握着他的阴茎，像是握着什么香肠，或者长棍面包那样。他第一次注意到Bucky的手是那样的白皙纤长，关节处还有些凸起来的骨节，指尖却还泛着一点儿樱花似的粉红。这是一双介于小孩和大人之间的手，而现在，这双手正握在他的阴茎上，从下到上地快速撸动着。

Bucky看着Steve渐渐变得涣散的眼神，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。他回想着给自己手淫时的手法，帮Steve做着手活。他快速地撸了一会儿茎身，然后用拇指揉了一下顶部的马眼，果然立刻听到Steve一声粗重的喘息。这让他颇有成就感，于是更加努力地撸动Steve的阴茎。

没几下Steve就在他手里完全勃起了，Bucky看了一眼那涨得通红的性器，偷偷在心里比划了一下，忍不住嘟囔道：“……见鬼了，Steve你怎么会这么大的……”“什，呃，什么？Bucky？”Steve忽然开口，炽热的呼吸一下子喷在了Bucky的脸上，把他吓了一小跳。“没——没什么，Steve，你……舒服吗？”

Steve这会儿已经有些晕头转向了，这不像是发烧，发烧时虽然他也迷糊，但更多的是难受，脑袋沉重得就像灌了铅一般；但现在他只觉得浑身都轻飘飘的，身体里有一种说不出的快乐。他恍惚间听到Bucky的问题，费劲地凝神，点了点头：“舒，舒服。”Bucky看着他的模样，不知怎得喉咙也跟着有点发紧，他猛地低下头：“那……那我继续了。”

Steve没有再说话，只是闭上了眼睛。一时间房间里只剩下Steve的喘息，还有咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。Bucky看着手里越涨越大的阴茎，心里有一种说不出的古怪感觉。他觉得他应该停下了，手淫这种事情本来就很私密，他应该让Steve自己去做，可他找不到理由停下，也……不想停下。就在他做思想斗争的这会儿，Steve开了口：“Bucky……我们这样做真的没问题吗？”

Bucky浑身一震，然后露出一个笑容——他总是不自觉地在Steve面前扮演大哥的角色：“没问题的Steve。”说着他伸出另一只手，两手一起握上了Steve的阴茎，Steve发出一声闷哼，还是犹豫着说道：“可，可是，我觉得……”“我说了没关系的，好朋友之间经常这样帮忙！”Bucky快速地打断了他，比起回答Steve，更像是在用这种方法稳定自己摇摆不定的心，“……相信我，这很正常的Steve。所以都交给Bucky哥哥，好吗？”

Steve没说话，只是皱着眉看着他。Bucky被他这样看着心里愈加麻乱，干脆心一横：“你不懂而已，还可以这样。”说着他弯下腰，凑近那勃发的性器，飞快地伸出舌头舔了一下龟头。

他当然从没做过这样的事情，但Bucky是街区里的孩子王，有着不少“狐朋狗友”。青春期的小孩子们聚在一起，免不了谈论那方面的事情，Bucky虽然不太主动参与，倒也在一旁听了不少。他知道口交，但他从没有被人这么做过，也从未给别人做过，因为他觉得有点儿恶心。但在面对Steve的时候，这一切疑虑就莫名其妙地消失了。

他能听到Steve在他头顶发出一声大声的呻吟，让他也感到兴奋起来。他又用舌头舔了一下，像是小猫在舔冰淇淋那样。Steve发出一声闷哼，然后挺了挺腰，笔直粗大的阴茎直接顶到了Bucky的嘴上。他这才发觉自己的鼻间都是浓郁的男性麝香气味，其实他一直不大喜欢这种味道，但是如果是Steve的话，就好像又可以接受了。

然而十五岁的小孩怎么可能真的懂得怎么做口交，Bucky只是尝试性地舔了几口，当他想把Steve含进嘴里时却发现龟头太大了，他根本含不进去。于是他只好放弃，从下面钻了上来，继续换成手活：“看，是不是很舒服？”

他吓了一跳，因为Steve这会儿正满面通红，额上也出了一层细细的薄汗，就好像他又发病了。但旋即Steve点了点头，Bucky便明白这不是因为难受——这让他颇有成就感。他想就继续这样帮Steve撸出来，然后Steve却在这时开口了：“Bucky……你再舔舔它好不好……”

Steve说这话时声音过分沙哑低沉，是Bucky从未听到过的他的声音。他一下子慌了神，磕绊道：“不，呃，我——”“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve却好像并没有在听他说话那样，只是把头埋在他的颈间，用力地呼吸着，同时还不自觉地开始顶胯，就好像是在操Bucky的手心那样。

Bucky被他拱得一阵心慌，他突然意识到他俩在做什么事情，是那种一定不能被Steve的母亲发现的事情，而Sarah就睡在与他们一墙之隔的地方，随时都有可能进来——突然间的清醒使Bucky愈加慌乱，一下子也乱了手法，失了手劲。他听到Steve抽痛地“嘶”了一声，又慌忙道歉：“抱歉，我太用力了！”

他想找回之前的那种慢慢来的速度，但心里却着急得不行，结果反而更加忙乱。他就比Steve大了一岁，初次梦遗也不过早了几个月，自己并没有太多的手淫经验。装装样子还行，可这会儿心神一慌，自然没法做好了。

就在这时Steve又凑过来了一点儿，一只手绕过Bucky的腰侧，摁上了他的屁股。这让Bucky小声惊呼了一下，但Steve并没有收回手，反而搓揉起Bucky的臀部来。“Steve！……嗯……啊——你别……”Bucky想制止他，可Steve像是根本听不懂他的话那样，越来越过分地揉着Bucky屁股上的软肉：“Bucky……Bucky……”他喃喃念着，好像只会说这一个单词一样。

Bucky心里愈加慌乱了，他也听那些朋友说过，男人之间是可以靠插后面的方式做爱的——天啊，他突然想到了这个词，做爱，他是在和Steve做爱吗？十五岁的男孩心中大乱，因为他居然要和最好的朋友做爱了。这是不对的，他想，可是如果是Steve想要的话，他当然可以满足他。他永远迁就Steve，他会给Steve任何他想要的，只要Steve向他索取——但是包括这个吗？

「——不行！这不对！」他猛地摇头，抽出一只手拍拍Steve的脸蛋：“Steve？停一停，我们换个方式好不好？”

Steve的瞳孔终于收缩了一点，他茫然地看着Bucky。Bucky松开手，背对着Steve侧躺在床上，然后心一横，把自己的底裤脱掉了。“过来，Stevie。”他对着Steve招招手，然后领着他把他的阴茎塞进自己的腿间，“这样……对，就这里，你可以用Bucky哥哥的这儿——啊！”

试试证明“操”是每个男人的基本能力，Bucky还没教Steve怎么操自己的腿，Steve就已经前后摆起了腰来。他的阴茎挤进Bucky的腿根，反复摩擦着那块皮肤，那块小男孩身上最细腻柔嫩的皮肤之一。他动得很快，每一下都全数插入，阴囊拍在Bucky的屁股上，房间里响起很有节奏的“啪啪”声。

Bucky能听到那淫靡的声音，也能看到那涨成紫红色的龟头一下一下地从他腿间出现。然而这不是最麻烦的，最麻烦的是他能感觉到Steve总是顶在他的会阴上，每顶一下就让他浑身酥软，好像失了力气一样；要不就是顶在自己的阴囊和阴茎上，时不时刺激着他。他想开口，让Steve别顶得那么急，然而一出声才发现自己的声音早就变调了：“Ste……啊！Steve，你，嗯，你顶到——啊啊！”

Steve却仍旧充耳不闻，相反地，他的手从Bucky身后绕了上来。Bucky不知道他要做什么，心里愈发惊慌。他只穿了一件薄薄的T恤一样的睡衣，Steve的手很容易就摸了进来。他像是狮王逡巡自己的领地一般，从Bucky的小腹一路向上摸去，最后来到胸前，试探性地捏了捏他的乳尖。

“唔——你干什、啊！”Bucky不知道自己的乳头什么时候已经挺起来了，而Steve就像是发现什么新奇的玩具一样，捏住小巧的乳头，不停搓揉玩弄着，然后又伸出另一只手，从Bucky的身下钻过去，握住了另一颗。他用指尖拨弄、摁压，然后再用食指和中指夹住，轻轻向外一扯，让Bucky发出一声急促的尖叫：“啊！！Steve，唔，别……哈啊，别玩儿了……嗯……”

他很肯定自己的乳头要被Steve玩肿了，可他的声音早就变得绵软无力，丝毫没有威慑感。他几乎都要以为Steve在他身后偷笑了，而下一秒，金发的男孩凑近他的耳边，又开始喊他的名字：“Bucky……Bucky……好舒服……”他这么说着，张开嘴，把Bucky的耳垂含进嘴里，吸吮那一小块软肉。

Bucky的呻吟立刻被拉长了，不自觉地更加夹紧了双腿，这让Steve的呼吸又粗重了不少。他现在腿间插着Steve的性器，胸前的小乳包被Steve用两手大力搓揉玩弄着，敏感的耳朵也被Steve舔弄。Bucky后知后觉的发现，自己居然也早就勃起了，这会儿性器硬得发疼，顶上正在滴着水儿。「我在和Steve做爱吗？」这样的念头在他脑海里一闪而过，他有一瞬间的迷茫，更多的却是兴奋。「想做爱——想和Steve做爱——」

「——想让他插进来。」

他被自己吓了一跳，而Steve插在他腿根处的阴茎这会儿突然滑了一下，顶到了那个隐秘的小口。Bucky的心都要跳到嗓子眼儿了，他害怕、不安，可是却又觉得无比地兴奋、空虚。「——插进来。」他在心里大喊，「快插进来！快操我！」他就要那么喊出声了。

然后那粗大的阴茎调整了一下位置，又重新插回了他的双腿之间。Bucky一瞬间感到无比的失落，然后听到一声清脆的响声——是Steve打了他的屁股：“腿夹紧。”Bucky只觉得头脑发昏，被Steve打屁股的羞耻感和被他用这种口气命令的满足感一涌而上，令他觉得浑身燥热。

他连忙夹紧双腿，还冲动地开了口：“对不起！”Steve没有说话，Bucky小心地回过头：“Steve，我——唔！”

他被Steve吻住了。

一开始只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，然而他们此时的动作令两人都忍不住想要张嘴喘气，于是他们的舌头碰在了一起。下一秒他们立刻开始互相吸吮对方的舌头，像是在吃什么美味的果冻一般。嘬吸的水声在房间里回响着，Bucky觉得有些缺氧，又有些晕眩，可他不愿意放开Steve的舌头和嘴唇，于是就更加用力地吮吻。接着他的脑子忽然一片空白，于是他脱了力一样地倒了下去。

他觉得天旋地转，好久之后一切才恢复原样。这时他才明白究竟发生了什么：他射了。他被Steve含着舌头，被Steve玩着胸，还被Steve操着大腿，就这样，就让他射了。

后知后觉的羞耻感一下子溢满了他的全身心，他别过头，不再去看Steve。身后的人过了不久闷哼一声，然后释放在了Bucky的腿间。现在他的双腿之间一片浊白，根本分不清哪些是哪个人的精液了。

他们躺在床上，什么都没说，只是在不停喘息着。过了一会儿，Steve开了口：“……Bucky？”

Bucky吓了一大跳，差点掉下床去，好在Steve接着道：“这个，擦一下比较好吧。”

Bucky这才反应过来，连忙从床头拿来纸巾，擦拭自己的腿间。擦完之后他深吸一口气，终于敢开口了：“……我说的对吧，是不是很舒服？”“……嗯。”Steve应声，继而好像是还想说什么，“你——”“——这样你下次就知道怎么做了吧！啊，我是说自己用手，呃，毕竟我不是每次都在，我——诶，就这样！”

Bucky慌乱地说着，把纸巾朝床下的垃圾桶一扔，然后又躺回床上：“……还早呢，再睡一会儿吧。”然后就不出声了。「Steve千万别看到刚才我射了，千万别啊啊啊太丢脸了！！」他这么想着，忍不住把脸埋进了手里。

Steve盯着Bucky的后脑勺，好一会儿轻声应道：“……嗯，睡吧。”

他当然看到Bucky射了，就在和他接吻的时候。他也很震惊，但马上，他的心里开始滋生出别的什么感情来。

一种异样的、阴暗的、绝对不能在好友之间滋生的感情。

但他并不着急，他们还有很多的时间和机会，而Bucky会一直是属于他的，是属于他一个人的。

他这么想着，从身后抱住Bucky的腰，把脸埋在Bucky的背脊，闭上了眼。

-FIN.-


End file.
